Tes Psikologi Cinta
by IfUchiha
Summary: Kiba menemukan sebuah tes psikologi cinta di internet dan berniat mempraktekannya pada Naruto, sahabatnya itu. sepertinya Naruto menyesal karena rahasia mengenai pria yang disukainya terbongkar. SasufemNaru. oneshoot


**Tes Psikologi Cinta**

By Ifu Uchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : FEMNaru, abal, EYD berantakan, typo(s), dll.

.

.

Summary : Kiba menemukan sebuah tes psikologi cinta dari internet dan berniat mempraktekkannya pada Naruto, sahabatnya itu. Dan mendadak Naruto menjauhi Kiba setelah rahasianya terbongkar.

.

.

"Ohayou Kib." Sapa Naruto saat pemuda itu baru saja sampai di kelas. Kelasnya masih sepi karena baru jam 7 pagi. Jam pelajaran dimulai pukul 8.30. jadi tidak heran kalau banyak siswa yang belum datang.

Naruto datang terlalu pagi karean sang ibu dengan teganya membangunkan Naruto. Ya, kalau membangunkannya dengan cara yang wajar. Apakah menurutmu? Menyiram wajahmu dengan air sabun itu bisa dibilang wajar?

"Ohayou Nar. Tumben datang pagi." Sahut Kiba. Pemuda itu asyik mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Kau sendiri? Biasanya juga datang telat." Naruto mencibir. Duduk di samping Kiba. Ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi game.

"Aku kena insomnia semalam. Jadinya datang pagi sekalian."

"Gak kelihatan kayak orang ngantuk gitu?"

"Kamu gak liat nih kantung mataku?!" Tunjuk Kiba pada katung matanya yang menghitam.

"Gak kelihatan Kib."

"Matamu udah rabun sih!"

"Ngeledek amet sih lo!"

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing.

"Eh Nar!" panggil Kiba. Naruto Cuma ber-hmm-ria. Kiba pun menjitak kepalanya karean merasa tidak diperhatikan.

"Ada apa sih Kib?! Pakek jitak segala."

"Lo sih! Dipanggil gak nyaut-nyaut!"

"Iya, iya! Udah nyaut nih! Ada apa?"

"Cepet ambil kertas dan bolpoin!"

"Buat apa Kib?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pakek tanya. Cepet kek diambil!"

Dengan berat hati naruto mengeluarkan sebuah note dengan cover sepongeb*b. Kiba nyaris ketawa saat melihat note Naruto. Tapi ditahan.

"Udah nih! Buat apa sih Kib?!"

"Buat tes." Jawab Kiba enteng. Ia memencet-mencet layar ponselnya.

"Tes apa?!" Naruto penasaran. Ia mencoba melirik ke arah ponsel Kiba. Tapi sang empunya berusaha untuk menghalagi.

"Tes psikologi cinta."

"Hah?! Cinta?! Emang ada yang begituan."

"Buktinya nih ada! udah deh pokoknya kamu ikutin perintahku."

"Iya deh..."

Naruto pun membuka buku notenya dan bersiap untuk menulis. Kiba yang melihat kesiapan naruto pun siap memberi perintah.

"Pertama. Tulis angka 1 sampai 10 di secara vertikal!" perintah Kiba.

"Kib. Vertikal itu yang gimana?!"

"Kamu bodohnya keterlauan banget sih Nar?!" Kiba sweatdrop.

"Jawab aja kek!"

"Dari atas kebawah Nar!"

Naruto pun menulis.

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

"Udah belom?!" tanya Kiba.

"Udah."

"Trus. Yang kedua. Tulis angka yang paling kamu senangi. Antara 1-100 di kolom angka nomer 1 dan 2."

 **1\. 10**

 **2\. 23**

"Udah."

Kiba ngintip jawabannya Naruto.

"Nar. Angka apaan tuh?!"

"Rahasia Kib. Next. Pertanyaan selanjutnya!"

"Okelah. Tulis 2 nama orang, harus lawan jenis yang kamu kenal. Masing-masing di nomer 3 dan nomer 7!"

Naruto terlihat berpikir. Cowok yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah Sasuke dan Gaara. Sebaiknya siapa dulu yang ditulis di nomer 3 dan siapa yang di nomer 7. Karena Naruto lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, maka cowok Uchiha itu dapat urutan di nomer 3.

 **1\. 10**

 **2\. 23**

 **3\. Sasuke Uchiha**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7\. Gaara No Sabaku**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

"Next Kib."

"Tulis 3 nama orang yang kamu kenal di nomer 4, 5 dan 6. Di sini kamu boleh menulis nama keluarga, teman, kenalan, dll. Sipapaun, yang pasti kamu harus kenal dia!"

"Terserah Kib?"

"Ya. cepet tulis!"

 **1\. 10**

 **2\. 23**

 **3\. Sasuke**

 **4\. Sasuke**

 **5\. Sasuke**

 **6\. Itachi**

 **7\. Gaara**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

"Nar?! Kok nama Sasuke banyak amat?!" tanya Kiba. Heran dengan jawaban Sasuke. Yang ia tahu Sasuke itu rival abadi Naruto. Di mana mereka akan bersaing dalam banyak hal. Tidak disangka justru Sasukelah yang dipilih Naruto di nomer 4 dan 5.

"Entah kenapa pengen aja!"

"Issh.. kau ini! Lanjut deh! Di nomer 8,9, dan 10. Tulis nama judul lagu yang berbeda-beda."

Naruto mengernyit.

"Kenapa mesti judul lagu sih?!"

"Yah namanya juga tes. Tapi begini-begini kan sudah diteliti Nar! Tinggal jawab aja apa susahnya sih?!"

"Iya-iya Kib. Gak usah sewot juga!"

 **1\. 10**

 **2\. 23**

 **3\. Sasuke**

 **4\. Sasuke**

 **5\. Sasuke**

 **6\. Itachi**

 **7\. Gaara**

 **8\. Aqua timez – One**

 **9\. Shontelle - Impossible**

 **10\. Simple plan – summer paradise**

"Semuanya udah kujawab. Sekarang apa maksud dari tes ini Kib?!" Tanya Naruto. Ia memandangi hasil jawabannya. Terutama nama Sasuke yang tertulis tiga kali berturut-turut. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak.

"Oke. Tapi kau jangan kaget ya!?"

"Emang ada apaan sih?!"

"Dengerin aja oke?!"

"oke."

"Di sini tidak tertulis keterangan maksud dari nomer 1 dan 2. Jadi aku tidak tahu jawabannya."

"Hah?! Kok bisa begitu sih Kib?!"

Kiba menggedikkan bahu.

"Aku juga gak tahu Nar! Jangan salahkan aku dong!"

"Yaudah deh! Lanjut..."

" **Orang yang kamu tulis di nomer 3 adalah-..."** Kiba sengaja menjeda kalimatnya. Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menatapnya intens. Sesekali melirik jawabannya yang tertulis di note.

" **Orang yang kamu cintai!"** Kiba nyaris berteriak. Tpai ia urungkan karena siswa dan siswi lain mulai berdatangan. Naruto tampak terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kiba. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?!

"Eh?! Kib?! Itu gak mungkin kan?!"

"Loh?! Kamu gak percaya? Aku aja percaya lo! Emang jawabannya salah ya?!"

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Pipinya terasa panas. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah merah sekarnag. Oh, tidak. Rahasianya terbongkar. Memang benar sih dia menyukai Sasuke. Dan berniat untuk merahasiakannya. Teman prianya yang satu ini memang aneh sekali. Kenapa rahasianya harus terbongkar. Oleh sebuah tes psikologi? Konyol sekali.

Untuk poni Naruto panjang. Dan rambutnya tidak diikat sekarang. Jadi ia bebas menutupi wajahnya.

"Nar?! Jawabannya benar kan?!"

"Iya Kib! Jawabanmu benar. Sudah! Jangan meledekku." Naruto kembali bersemu saat Kiba malah tertawa terbahak. Naruto berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kiba dengan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk menjelaskan yang lainnya.

"KIBA!" Naruto kembali berteriak saat Kiba tidak berhenti tertawa. Pemuda pecinta anjing itu berusaha untuk mengentikan tawanya.

"Maaf. Akan kulanjutkan." Sahut Kiba.

" **Orang yang kamu tulis di nomer 7 adalah orang yang kamu suka tetapi bertepuk sebelah tangan."**

"Eh?! Kok benar sih Kib?!"

"Hah?! Benar?! Kupikir salah loh?! jadi kamu pernah suka sama Gaara?!" Kiba membelalakkan matanya. Kaget ternyata Naruto beneran suka sama Gaara.

"Iya, dulu waktu kelas 1 SMA. Tapi setelah dia pacaran sama Matsuri, aku milih nyerah."

"Yang sabar ya Nar!" balas Kiba. Menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto dengan tenaga pria. Tentu saja punggung Naruto lagsung sakit.

"Sakit Kib!" Naruto menempeleng kepala Kiba. Menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan.

" **Orang yang kamu tulis di nomer 4 adalah orang yang kamu rasa penting bagimu."**

Wajah Naruto blushing lagi. Gadis itu menatap jawabannya dan kembali blushing. Oh ya ampun.. ia gagal paham kenapa tes psikologi itu seperti ramalan saja. Tepat sekali.

" **Orang yang kamu tulis di nomer 5 adalah orang yang paling mengerti tentangmu."**

JLEB

Benar lagi...

Jelas saja Sasuke mengerti Naruto luar dalam. Mereka kan sahabatan sudah dari TK. Wajar dong kalau mereka sudah saling mengenal. Wajah Naruto tambah merah dan Kiba tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto.

" **Orang yang kamu tulis di nomer 6 adalah orang yang membawa keberuntugan padamu."**

Benar lagi...

Itachi memang selalu membawa keberuntungan untuk Naruto. Karena setiap kali Naruto hendak diusili Sasuke, maka Itachi ada untuk menggagalkannya. Ah... Naruto jadi sayang pada kakak Sasuke itu.

" **Lagu yang kamu tulis di nomer 8 adalah lagu yang ditunjukkan untuk orang nomer 3."**

"Eh?! Yang benar?!" Naruto memekik.

"Emang lagu apa yang kamu tulis?!"

"Aqua Timez – one. Soalnya aku suka lagu itu."

"Ciee... itu kan lagu romantis."

"Kiba! Jangan menggodaku deh..."

"Gomen. Lanjut deh. **Lagu yang kamu tulis di nomer 9 adalah lagu yang ditunjukkan untuk orang nomer 7."**

"Ya mpun. Pas banget deh! Sedih hatiku..." Naruto mewek.

"Lagunya apa?!"

"Shontelle – impossible. Nge jleb banget kan?!"

"Sabar ya Nar-..."

"Lanjut Kib..."

" **Lagu yang ditulis di nomer 10 adalah lagu yang melukiskan hidup kamu."**

"Nah! Kalau yang ini aku setuju!"

"Simple plan – summer paradise. Emang cocok buat kamu Nar!"

"Hohoho! Naruto gitu loh.."

Lah... kemana acara mewek-meweknya tadi?!

Author geleng-geleng...

"Eh Kib... kamu jangan bilang-bilang ya!"

"Bilang apa?!"

"Jangan bilang kalau aku suka sama Sasuke. Oke?!"

"Oke deh! Demi sahabat gue."

"Siip! Kamu emang terbaik. Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya."

"Bentar lagi masuk lo."

"Halah... Cuma sebentar. Dadah Kib!"

Naruto pun langsung ngibrit ke toilet.

Tak lama setelah Naruto keluar. Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas. Dilihatnya Kiba yang duduk di bangkunya –Bangku Sasuke-.

"Kamu ngapain duduk di sini Kib?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?! Loh Sas? Udah dateng. Sorry tadi aku ngobrol sama Naruto."

"Ngomongin apa?!" tanya Sasuke. Dia duduk di bangkunya sementara Kiba duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke. Di bangkunya Shikamaru yang duduk di depan Sasuke. Beruntung cowok rambut nanas itu belum datang.

"Tes Psikologi cinta."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hah? Ada ya yang begituan."

"Ada! tuh jawabannya Naruto tadi waktu aku tes." Jawab Kiba. Sasuke yang penasaran pun melihta jawaban Naruto dan mengernyit heran saat melihat namanya berjejer di nomer 3, 4, dan 5.

"Kenapa namaku ditulis?" tau kan siapa yang nanya?

"Oh... kau mau tahu?!"

"Hn."

Kiba pun menjelaskan secara singkat apa maksud dari tes itu. Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun menyeringai dalam hati. Sebuah rencana pun tersusun apik di pikirannya.

.

.

.

 **Sepulang sekolah.**

"Dobe. Ikut aku bentar."

"Kemana Teme?!" tanya Naruto.

"Ke taman belakang."

"Ngapain?!"

"Udah! Pokoknya ikut aja!" Sasuke pun menyeret Naruto ke taman belakang.

"Jadi Sasuke?! Ada apa?!" tanya Naruto sesampainya mereka di taman belakang.

"Dobe. Aku tahu kamu suka sama aku."

"Hah!?" Naruto kaget Sasuke ngomong gitu. Sasuke tahu dari mana?! Apa dari Kiba ya? kalau benar. Naruto akan menghajar pemuda itu besok. Karena sudah membuatnya malu di depan Sasuke.

"Enggak tuh. Emangnya aku suka sama kamu?!"

"Aku tahu lo Dobe! Dari ini." Sasuke mengambil sebuah note dari saku celananya dan menunjukkannya di depan Naruto yang terlihat syok.

"EH!? Kamu dapet itu darimana?" Jangan salahkan Sasuke. Untung dia tadi sempat menyembunyikan note itu dari Naruto. Dan beruntung pula Naruto itu pelupa.

"Gak penting Dobe. Jadi kamu suka sama aku!?"

"Enggak tuh! Emangnya kamu tahu darimana kalau aku suka sama kamu?! Note itu gak terbukti!"

"Tadi aku dikasih tahu Kiba kok! Udah deh! Gak usah menyangkal."

Naruto pun meremas telapak tangannya.

"IYA IYA! AKU SUKA KAMU! PUAS!"

"Sangat puas. Aku juga suka kamu kok, Dobe!"

"Ap-mmhhpp!" dan pernyataan cinta itupun ditutup dengan ciuman Sasuke di bibir Naruto.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **KYAAAA! IFU menyelesaikan one-shoot ini dalam satu hari. Kyaa!**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi waktu Ifu gak sengaja nemu tes psikologi cinta di internet. Dan Ifu juga kaget waktu liat jawabannya karena benar-benar sesuai sama kenyataan.**

 **Makanya Ifu bikin fic ini...**

 **Tara... bagus gak?! XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon review ya...**


End file.
